


Wentworth Drabbles

by Autograss_Girl_Racer_T17



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autograss_Girl_Racer_T17/pseuds/Autograss_Girl_Racer_T17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All one shots of my own work.<br/>Ideas come from me or if people have asked me with an idea.<br/>The Relationships and tags are the main ones, but I may include others briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wentworth Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is from my other Fic from Wentworth, as it's a good chapter for a one shot too.

Erica knew this meeting was going to be difficult and hard when she needed to talk to Franky. Franky was top dog and the reputation always meant you had to keep things a secret unless you want to be lower ranked by the other women. She was about to perched herself against her desk just as an officer brought Franky in, I dismiss the officer with a smile as Franky closed the door and sat on one of the chairs slouched comfortably.

"I need proof that Jacs has a vendetta against Bea" I began as I sat on the edge of my desk looking at the prisoner, looking at Franky while staying professional. Truth was she all these feelings for Franky from weeks ago when the prisoner came into her dreams. Since then she tried to stay professional but it was becoming harder each day to stop the flirting. As this was to help with an investigation, she had to stay professional before she lost her nerve as she was all ready feeling aroused by just looking at the prisoner.

Franky had turned her head slightly, not looking to impressed as she fiddled with her ear and shook her head lightly before turning her attention back to me as her arm goes lazily back to the chair "And you want to talk to me?" She sounded tired and not wanting to really talk about it.

"When you wanna help Bea, please this is your chance" I say simply, looking at Franky properly, using a soft tone of voice as Franky so far had not started any flirting. But it soon changed as Franky stayed silent for a few seconds before leaning her head on her right arm which she had rose on the arm, still looking at me straight on as she asked "Why am I hear?"

"You're here because I want to make this better place for the women" I state o her for a fact, making her make a fake giggle or was it a gasp? I don't know and didn't care. Franky turned her head, wiping her nose before turning back at me requisitioning her previous question "Why am I really here" she had replied to me in a flirty type tone, making my body start to ache for the women in front of me. It took all my power not to give in to my desires as I look away for a few seconds to compose myself and answer.

I look back to Franky a few seconds after I turned my head away, Franky clearly wasn't wanting to give the answers she was looking for so she needed to give the prisoner a option "If you don't want to help me, then just leave" I sounded exhausted and half sounded like I was giving in, well to my own ears any way as I gently shook my head to Franky, ready for a typical Franky reply.

"You don't care about the women..." Franky started as I mutter as I roll my eyes to ceiling "oh here we go" sounding like I didn't know it was coming as Franky continued "it's all bullshit" which made me look at the floor, waiting for the flirting to start.

Franky took a breath as she looks into my eyes before she began speaking "You're hiding here with us..." that made me look up regretfully into her eyes as she continued to speak after a small pause "you get off on being here." Fuck could she read my mind? I thought as I knew she was right.

"Get out" I say after a few seconds of staring at her, firmly but quietly so my secretary doesn't here me as I get up and walks towards the door, Franky quickly followed behind me and was talking to me, "and the thing that scares you the most..." she began as I turn around to face her, she was close to me and I let her push me towards the dark corner of my office, her pushing me against it "that when your fucking him you're thinking of me."

This made me very alert and snap out of my dazed zone as she could feel the sexual tension grow between them, I push harshly on her shoulder, making her move away as I say more loudly this time "get out!"

But this doesn't stop her as I try to side step back to my desk but Franky had stepped back into my personal space and I make a strange noise as she pushed me back against the wall, our bodies close together touching. I try to place my arms on her shoulder to push her away but she was too quick and her lips crash harshly and roughly against my own. Having a mental debate inside my head as I slightly moan at being caught off guard professionally as I attempt with my hands to push her off and muffling a "get out" against Franky's lips. 

I really wanted to just kiss her back and give in to my desires but I was engaged to Mark who adored her and Franky was her prisoner and it was forbidden for this type of thing to happen especially while the prisoner is inside. Eventually my hands had found her neck like hers was and I give in to her and started to kiss Franky back. Franky gently held my throat as we kissed deeply for only a few seconds but god it felt good as it softened. 

I open my mouth, prompting Franky to do the same, ready for a tongue fight but it never came as Franky moved her head away a little bit forcing me to blink my eyes to open and I look straight into her eyes with the thought of why did she stop when it had just started.

Franky had moved further away as we stared into each others eyes before Franky made a move to the door, licking her bottom lip as she does, having a smug grin on her face as I just stood there trying to figure out what really had just happened, barely hearing the door open. Franky gave me one last look with a silly grin before leaving the office and closed the door behind her.

I release the breath I was holding as I reached out my right hand and braced it against the wall. I was turned on real bad by now and still had ages to go on work and still had to help Bea out. I stood there trying to think of work but all that was going through her mind was how good Franky felt against her, how loving and deep the kiss was and how great it felt, how them fingers gently put pressure to her wind pipe and thinking where them hands could touch.

5 minutes later I had just about composed enough energy to make it back to my desk, slouching back into my chair and sighed, trying to put the kiss to the side and continue working.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you can. :)


End file.
